The present invention relates to a shift map switching control unit, and more particularly relates to a shift map switching control unit that can switch a shift map of an automatic transmission to a shift map in which fuel consumption is reduced according to residual quantity of fuel in a fuel tank.
A configuration in which shift maps for determining shift timing can be switched according to a change of a running condition and a rider's intention in a shift control unit of an automatic transmission is hitherto known. Operation for switching the shift maps is arbitrarily performed by a rider and in addition, a technique for automatically switching them based upon output values from various sensors is well-known.
In JP-A No. S63-254257, a shift control unit includes a shift map (an economical mode) in which fuel economy is emphasized and a shift map (a power mode) in which engine performance is emphasized. A configuration that the power mode is selected only when a condition in which an angle of a throttle operated by a rider is equal to or larger than a set angle continues for fixed time, or longer, while an automatic selection function of the shift maps is set.
However, according to the technique of JP-A No. S63-254257, control over switching shift maps is made based upon an output signal of a throttle angle sensor and no method of switching shift maps according to residual quantity of fuel in a fuel tank is disclosed or suggested.